It's a Good Plan
by Charmd5G
Summary: The big gas truck heist had been planned and picked over until it was perfect. Everyone was ready to go into action the day after tomorrow. Things, here on Dom's little slice of Dominican Republic heaven, were pretty damn perfect. If only Letty wasn't mad at him... one shot, Dotty, pre-fast and furious, but takes elements from 6 and 7.


"I'm gonna go for a swim," said Letty. She didn't look at him as she got off the bed. She had that flat, tense tone of voice, the one that meant Letty was barely keeping her temper in check. If he even dared to argue, he was courting consequences on a major scale.

"Letty, we were talking," snapped Dom. He sat up so he could look at her directly. "It's the middle of the night, anyway."

Letty stopped where she was, a few feet from the bed, her back to him. She left her hand on the door knob leading to the patio, but seemed to be considering his words. She turned her face halfway over her shoulder, barely even twisting her shoulders in his direction. The moonlight filtering through the windows was enough to allow Dom to see Letty's face clearly. Her lips were pursed, jaw clenched, and her chin tucked toward her chest, so that she was looking up at him through her eyelashes. It was a nonverbal 'fuck off'. She might as well have been growling at him with bared teeth. She stalked out onto the deck, leaving the door banging on its hinges.

So Letty was irritated? Dom could give back just as good as she could. They had been in the middle of a discussion! If she would just listen to what he was saying!

Dom sighed disgruntledly. He flung the sheet back and hauled himself off the bed and went after Letty. She was just outside, on the edge of the deck. Dom paused at the door to watch as Letty stripped off her pajamas, an old white t-shirt of his, revealing nothing underneath.

Despite his anger with her, the sight of naked Letty in the moonlight was enough stoke Dom's lust. The moon was full and bright, highlighting curves Dom had memorized through touch. Just watching her from here made Dom forget about anything else. Dom leaned against the door frame, smiling to himself as he watched Letty walk down the beach to the water. No matter how irritating she could be, he absolutely loved Letty with his whole heart.

The beach was quiet but for the sound of the waves. They were lucky, really, that they had found this little beach house, secluded from the rest of the world. Life was pretty good right now, all things considered. He had his girl by his side. He knew his family and crew were safe. He had a well-tuned car parked out in the little garage. He was expecting to come into a little money soon.

The big gas truck heist had been planned and picked over until it was perfect. Everyone was ready to go into action the day after tomorrow. Things, here on his little slice of Dominican Republic heaven, were pretty damn perfect.

If only Letty wasn't mad at him.

Letty stopped at the water's edge and let the waves swirl around her feet. She started wading in and Dom decided to follow her. He stripped off his shorts and walked down the beach. As if sensing his pursuit, Letty kept going until she was in up to her waist. There she stood, her hair shining in the moonlight like some water deity or siren silently beckoning him onward.

Dom felt his desire for her grow. He tried to hurry in after Letty, splashing wildly, feeling like the waves were just trying to hold him back. Letty sort of turned around to watch him struggle against the current. Dom could swear she was laughing at him, but couldn't really see from this distance in the dark. He unthinkingly reached out a hand toward her, but realized it was useless. This was stupid. He gave up his wading struggle and sank into the water to swim the rest of the way. As he got closer, the wind and the light seemed to shift slightly, sending Letty's hair flying about wildly. She raised her arms to keep it out of her face, and then Dom could just make out the curve of her breast. Well maybe the night would end up better than it started. They did always have the best angry/post fight sex.

Unfortunately, Letty was turning away again, getting ready to swim out further, away from him and his dick.

"Letty, wait!" Dom called. He was several feet away now, close enough now to see her face, if only she would turn around again.

"Dom, I don't want to talk anymore," said Letty, dragging out her vowels. She sounded tired and exasperated.

Catching sight of a little more side boob, Dom's tongue got the better of him. "Who said anything about talking?"

Letty sort of looked at him from the corner of her eye, lips compressed and eyes glaring. Dom chuckled to himself, having anticipated that response from her. He waded closer to her, digging his toes in the sand when he was half an arm's reach away. There. Letty was standing loosely, letting the waves buffet her body.

Dom reached out and tugged on a lock of her long thick dark hair. He dropped it, rested his fingers against the back of Letty's neck, began tracing a design down her back, across a sharp shoulder blade, into the dip of her spine. Letty stretched her arms out to the side, rolled her neck, sighed. Dom could feel muscles in her back bunching and releasing as she moved.

He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of this beauty under his hands. His hand found its way down her side, traced the curve of her waist down to her hip just under the waterline then on to her lovely bottom. Letty's ass was definitely one of his most favorite body parts. It was perfect, not very large but just enough to fill his hand when he grabbed it.

"There's a lot that can go wrong."

Dom froze, then pulled away from Letty. He was surprised when he felt a small hand clutch at his retreating wrist and put it back on her waist. Letty continued to look out at the water and not at him, but she kept her hand on his.

"It's a good plan," Dom disagreed. "And you haven't met Han and the others. They're a good crew." Over her shoulder, Dom could see Letty was looking a little anxious. "We'll stick to the plan and it'll go fine. Don't worry."

"Yeah, that's what you said about the last heist," said Letty.

Dom looked away. He wouldn't admit it to her, but Letty was right. Their final DVD player heist was a mess and a mistake. If he had just listened to her that time, maybe things would have turned out differently for them, for Vince and the rest of the crew.

Shaking away bad memories, Dom breathed out slowly, stepped closer to Letty. "It won't be like that this time. No cops, no heroics. Just stealing a truck, plain and simple."

Letty half turned, leaning her shoulder against Dom's chest. Her body was so nice and warm against his. She looked up into his face and Dom tried to keep his eyes on hers, but dirty suggestions kept creeping up on him, all involving Letty's exquisite breasts of which he now had a great view.

"I don't know, man," Letty said quietly. "Let me help. I want to help you."

Dom tried to smile at her, but it didn't quite stick. He didn't want to respond. Letty was one of his most favorite people in the world, and he didn't want her involved in any more illegal activity. Maybe if they could just change the subject, she'd get the idea… If she didn't want to argue anymore about the gas truck heist, something that was two whole days away, then maybe now was the time to divert her attention to activities with less talking. Dom slid his hand on her butt and down lower between her thighs.

Letty made a disgusted noise and moved away, punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dom lost his balance when she punched him, but he tried to recover quickly.

"I'm trying to talk to you and you're trying to cop a feel!?"

"I thought you didn't want to argue!"

"I don't!"

"Well, I thought instead we could-"

Letty just looked at him like he was the world's biggest idiot, her mouth hanging open as though she couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, if you don't want to fight or fuck, then what do you want to do?"

Before Dom had even finished the sentence, Letty had turned away and launched herself forward in a dive away and to the right. Her head popped out of the water a few yards away in the deeper water.

This again, Dom thought irritably. He ducked under the water and swam after her. He surfaced a moment later, and tried to see Letty in the dark. Just to his right, he heard her curse loudly and rudely.

"What happened?" he called.

"Nothing- just scraped a reef," Letty replied.

Dom could see her now, just ahead of him and he swam toward her. "Is it bad? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Well are you bleeding?" Dom asked impatiently. Sometimes, that woman- argh! Dom felt a sharp pain in his right hip, a rough painful scratch that surely tore skin. He jerked back, accidentally hit his toes against a hard thing. "Dammit, what is this?"

"Coral reef," Letty said calmly. "Just swim around it."

Dom muttered curses under his breath and did as Letty said. He finally reached her standing on a sand bar, waiting for him.

"That shit hurts," Dom said as he reached Letty. "I think I'm bleeding. It stings."

"Me too," Letty said quietly.

"Where?"

"Here, on my hip."

Dom groped around until he found her side, felt his way to her hip, and pressed hard. Letty hissed and jerked away. "What did you do that for?" she snapped.

"That's strange," Dom said. He reached out and took Letty's hand, reeled her in closer. "I got the same scratch."

Letty felt down his side, until she could feel the torn skin. "Dom, this feels bad."

Dom sighed. "All right, let's go get this cleaned up." He took Letty's hand and began to tow her back toward the shore.

Letty followed willingly, but she still seemed tense. She took a couple deep breaths, like she was getting ready for something, then said for the second time that night: "Let me come with you."

Dom looked away. This was the sticking point. He'd said no the first time and that's when Letty had gotten mad. He'd taken advantage and tried to use sex as a diversion the second time she tried. Obviously she wasn't getting the message. "Why do you wanna come so bad? It's dangerous."

"That's why I should go! So I can keep an eye on you. Don't you remember how last time ended up? Vince in the hospital, Jesse dead, the rest of us on the run-"

"Yeah and last time you flipped your car-"

"You don't want me there? Fine," said Letty angrily. She shouldered past him, half wading half swimming to the shore. Her storming away would have been more effective if she were taller or if they were on solid ground. What she meant as a shove, was merely a brush against his arm and she only remained a step or two ahead, her feet kept slipping in the sand.

"Letty, it's not that I don't want you there," said Dom, following slowly in Letty's wake, "I just prefer you safe."

"If it's too dangerous for me, what about you?"

"I can take care of myself," said Dom. Letty didn't have a response to that. "Look, Letty, this is important. The people here, they're tough, but they need help. If I can get them some gas, it'll help them. Somebody's got to. Plus, the money will be good. This is the best way, the easiest way to get it. It's ride or die. That's why I have to go."

"Ride or die," Letty repeated slowly, derisively. "Then let me help."

She turned to him, feet steadier now they were waist deep in the water, and put a hand on his chest, her face imploring. "What kind of truck is it? How many tankers? You'll need back up. Having another driver, a good driver, will help make it safer."

Dom paused a moment in thought. It made sense to have an extra set of hands available, he'd been thinking about that a lot the last couple days. And Letty was right, her hands were extremely capable and she always kept a cool head in a crisis. Still, he didn't like it. If they got caught… He couldn't put Letty in that situation. She could still go home and see Mia. "I don't know, Let."

Letty gave him a defiant look. "Tell me again how you're getting the tankers."

"Han will get into the truck cabin and knock out the driver-"

"Han," Letty scoffed. "What if someone jumps onto the back and breaks the chain? The others can tow each tanker away. I'll do it! You won't have to do anything to the trucker. That's one way we got screwed last time! Think about it, man!"

"Letty!" Dom exclaimed impatiently. He knocked her hand away and started back for the beach. She was on to something, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Dom, you know I'm going whether you like it or not," Letty said vehemently. They had reached the shallows, harmless waves brushing their calves, then their ankles. Coming out of the water, their bodies lost that weightless feeling. Dom took advantage of the change and grabbed Letty's wrist, jerked her toward himself. She lost her balance and tripped into him. Dom tangled his fingers into her dripping hair, tucked fingers under her chin and tilted her head up and kissed her thoroughly.

"I know," Dom answered, pulling away. "I just wish you'd be more cautious. I don't want anything to happen to you." He let go of Letty and started for the deck. There were beach towels from that afternoon still sitting on the deck chairs. Dom grabbed one and began drying off.

Letty followed Dom and wrapped a towel around her body. "I'd tell you the same, but I know you won't listen."

Dom didn't have an answer to that, so he turned and went into the little house, turning on lights as he made his way to the kitchen. Letty sat down on a stool and Dom began searching the drawers for a first aid kit.

"It's a good plan, Dom," said Letty. "I don't think anything will go wrong."

Dom ignored what she was saying and held up the first aid kit. She was really irritating. It was like she knew he was giving in, not as opposed to her being there as he was an hour ago, so she was changing her tune, telling him what he wanted to hear, pushing herself into his good books. If only she hadn't said that thing about taking apart the truck instead of getting to the driver.

"You said it yourself, the other boys are good drivers," said Letty. "And you know that I can do my part."

The new plan was now forming in Dom's mind. He did know Letty, knew what to expect from her in dangerous situations at breakneck speeds. He could definitely trust her to do her part.

Dom pulled out disinfectant and grabbed at Letty's towel, exposing her wound. "Damn, Let, this looks bad."

Letty examined the wound herself. "That's nothing."

Dom shook his head at her and began patching her up,

Letty continued as if without interruption. "Come on, Dom, it'll be like old times. That rush you get, driving as fast as you can, doing something crazy? I miss it."

Letty stood up, moved in close to Dom. Her voice dropped low and quiet, "I miss being in the car with you, watching you drive."

Dom wanted Letty. Now. She was reminding him of their history, their shared love of cars and danger. Was there anything sexier? He sighed

"Ok. What you can do is ride with me and disconnect the tankers from the truck cabin. You're right, that's a better plan than we had before."

Letty kept her face neutral, but Dom had spent so many hours staring at it, he knew just where to look. There was that muscle in her cheek twitching, which meant Letty was trying not to smirk at him, and the corners of her eyes were crinkled which meant she was going to smile in a second. The spark of surprise and pleasure in her eyes was obvious. Just for that look alone, Dom was tempted to start something right here in the kitchen.

There was something else he wanted though, something he'd been thinking about for a long time. This was the perfect moment to try to persuade Letty, so he forced himself to take a step back from her and dig around in the first aid kit for a bandage.

"I'll let you ride with me on one condition," said Dom. He found what he was looking for and opened the wrapper, keeping his eyes on his hands rather than Letty's face.

" _Let_ me ride-" Letty protested viciously.

Dom gave her an irritated look, a warning to let him finish. Letty reacted as expected. He always knew what he was getting with Letty; she was permanently prickly and independent, but loyal to a fault.

Dom took his time arranging the bandage just so over the cut on Letty's hip. "I'll let you ride with me on one condition. You marry me first."

Letty was silent and stared at him in disbelief. Dom waited, nervous despite his cocky self confidence that told him Letty would never turn him down.

Slowly her lips began curving up in a smile. "You serious?"

"Yes." Seeing Letty smile like that was infectious. Dom could feel his own face smiling, a nice tingly joy spreading through his body.

"Ok."

Dom laughed delighted and kissed her hard. "When? Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night," Letty repeated. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I love you, Letty."

"I love you too Dom."

They were quiet for a moment, seeing happiness on each other's faces.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up," said Letty, tugging at Dom's towel.


End file.
